<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why is Bokuto-san Always Wearing Kneepads? by lucifer_dogfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118003">Why is Bokuto-san Always Wearing Kneepads?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifer_dogfish/pseuds/lucifer_dogfish'>lucifer_dogfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Goofy Akaashi, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, POV Akaashi Keiji, POV Miya Atsumu, help what else should I tag, kidding but I might as well be, knees, other characters are there if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifer_dogfish/pseuds/lucifer_dogfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ne, ne, Bokuto-san! I've been thinking this since high school, but why are you always wearing long kneepads?"</p><p>"Oh, this? Keiji says I look more handsome when I do!"</p><p>"Gwuuooohhh!! He's right, you do! You look like a super cool ace, Bokuto-san!!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why is Bokuto-san Always Wearing Kneepads?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a pic I saw ages ago about someone's knees. </p><p>Is this a train wreck? Yes.<br/>Is it fun? I hope so.</p><p>My first non-AtsuHina. Wow. (but of course, I squeezed it in there).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>In all of the years they’ve known each other, Akaashi Keiji has only seen Bokuto’s knees two times. The first was when some of the team had gone to hang out at Bokuto’s place when he was a first year, and Bokuto, a second year. Konoha had plucked the album “<em>KOU-CHAN</em>” from the shelf and the team had hooted at Bokuto’s pictures of his childhood. They found out that his hair really was alive, and it reflected his moods since he was a kid. Oh! And there was also a picture of a small Bokuto carrying a baby up as high as he could. <em>How adorable.</em></p><p>“Hey, Bokuto, what happened to your knees here? Did you put them through a cheese grater or something?” As they were nearing the end, there were pictures of Bokuto as a volleyball player in middle school. “Eh? What do you mean? My knees have always been flawless. I put lotion on them every night you know!” Bokuto said with pride.</p><p>“No, look here. It…it looks like there’s a child or something..?” That was the catalyst for the team to gather each picture that showed his knees <em>and by god, it was horrifying.</em> His knees looked normal enough as a kid, but put side by side, they see how his knees seemed to have developed a face over the years.</p><p>Everyone’s necks turned to Bokuto at the same time. “Stand there Bokuto-san, let us look at your knees!” says one of the guys, then a freshman asks, “Do you eat children, senpai?”</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>At the Fukurodani men’s volleyball team Christmas party, Bokuto rejoices with tears in his eyes as he clutches three sets of kneepads. <em>Do you see this, Akaashi?! Our juniors must love me!!</em></p><p>“Yes, Bokuto-san. So please promise us that you’d always wear them.”</p><p>“I will!! I’ll never wash them too!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Bokuto liked keeping something he could take care of. Anything, really.</p>
  <p>At 5 years old, he wanted a little sibling, which didn’t happen. What he did have though, when he was 7, was a little cousin. He wanted to touch the baby boy, <em>Uncle!! Can I please hold him?! </em>Their relatives wanted to awe, the children are so cute!</p>
  <p>Ten seconds into carrying his cousin, Bokuto nearly drops him twice. Bokuto carried on as if nothing happened. He wanted to try the thing he saw on TV, when the baby would laugh when it was held <em>up and down, up and down</em>, <em>up---</em></p>
  <p>When his mom saw what he was about to do, she hastily went to her son’s side and said, <em>Oh, Kou, they’ve brought out those skewers that you like, go quick or your other cousins might finish it off soon! </em>So Bokuto had handed over the baby to his mom, <em>Sorry, li’l guy, I’ll be back later!! </em>Their relatives in the vicinity let out a collective sigh.</p>
  <p>When he was 12 and received his first pet, he was ecstatic. His parents had given him a bird, which he chose himself from the pet birds of another of his uncles. He named the bird Spike (<em>spiking is the best!</em>). Contrary to everyone’s belief, he had turned out to be a responsible pet owner. On the second week since, it just so happened that he had left the window open, so when he came home, Spike was gone.</p>
  <p>He was sad for a while, but then he thought, he’d be freer out there after all. Still, he had continued to put bird feed in front of their house, just in case Spike would drop by, or maybe even his babies!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>On one Christmas, he received his first Tamagotchi (<em>maybe this would be better for Kou than a real pet for now</em>) and called it Yakiniku. The creature had looked anything but, but it had been decided. They had a good run, one month. Yakiniku died on him since he kept forgetting that <em>Oh yeah, it needs to be taken care of too</em> but his club activities had been consuming his time.</p>
  <p>After a few weeks, he wanted to try again, he’d already bought new batteries and had resolved to be a better parent his time. But no matter how hard they tried to look for it, they couldn’t find it. Like it hadn’t existed at all (or Bokuto just didn’t have the tidiest of rooms).</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At 24, Bokuto is the proud human of a cactus named Tsukki. <em>Keiji said it’s the one that suits my lifestyle the most, being away for practice most of the time.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi doesn’t know how he did it, but Tsukki was laid in peace in their front yard after three weeks. Bokuto was inconsolable until Akaashi suggested (albeit hesitatingly) that they have a ceremony—throughout which he also told him of Spike and Yakiniku. He also posted his picture with Tsukki on his social media to commemorate their beautiful but short time together.</p><p> </p><p>The following morning, Akaashi was scrolling through his phone. It was rare for him to have a quiet day like today. He clicks on Bokuto’s post from last night.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Ushijima Wakatoshi @Official_Ushiwaka_Adlers</strong>
  </p>
  <p>My condolences. Plants give me comfort too. I have some here that I’m growing, they’ll want a home too, so whenever you’re ready.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Kuroo T @notascam</strong>
  </p>
  <p>How many “pets” does that make now, Bo? lol</p>
  <p>Anyway, Kenma says to expect a basket of fruits today</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Inunaki Shion @MSBY_Wan</strong>
  </p>
  <p>RIP Tsukki</p>
  <p>Say hello to Spike for Bokkun</p>
</blockquote><p>               </p><p>The text on his screen doesn’t register in his head anymore. Even Tsukishima’s reply to Kageyama’s retweet with ‘good riddance’ went unnoticed. All at once, Bokuto’s past flashes through his mind—his cousin, Spike, Yakiniku, and now, Tsukki. Only one thing could confirm his working theory now.</p><p>The unknowing suspect seems to have read his mind and makes his appearance.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, Keiji~”A shirtless Bokuto yawns at the doorway, looking adorable, then starts to bound over to him for a kiss. <em>Maybe they should go back to sleep..?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Focus, Keiji! Now is not the time to be distracted.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Come to think of it, this was the second time he’s looked <em>looked </em>at his knees since that day. Bokuto was good at keeping his promise from that one Christmas. He didn’t think it would be possible to look worse but here they were, like little babies dying to get out.</p><p>Maybe it was his work as a manga editor, being piled high with manga of various genre, but Akaashi swears he saw <em>it</em> move. He felt like he has connected the dots to one of the many mysteries surrounding Bokuto but this time, he wishes it wasn’t real.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“B-Bokuto-san, why don’t you get ready for practice while I make breakfast?<em>”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay, calm down and get the facts, Keiji.</em>
</p><p>He was fairly certain of two things. <strong>One</strong>, he was safe from <em>it</em>, at least. So far. <em>Bokuto-san loves me</em>. <strong>Two</strong>, Bokuto-san cannot have another pet again.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi manages to fix a meal by the time Bokuto comes back. “Oh yeah!” Bokuto exclaims once he’s got a few bites in.</p><p>“The team’s is going out tonight to celebrate Hinata becoming a Jackal! Sorry if I can’t come home early today, but I promise I won’t stay out late.”</p><p> </p><p>The news brings a smile to Akaashi’s face, he was certain that Hinata would get in—</p><p> </p><p>“Can you believe it? The mentor and his number one disciple—in one team! Man, I’m sure we’d sweep the V. League now. Oh! I better get going—” Bokuto finishes his meal in two more bites. “—Practice will start soon. Love you, Keiji! See you later!”</p><p> </p><p>The door almost closes before Bokuto came in again. “I knew I forgot something important.” He plants one on Akaashi’s cheek and kinda squishes him in a hug. “Love you too, Kou. Take care.”</p><p>“I will!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hinata is still alive. All has been well and good for quite some time now.</p><p>Work was steady, the manga artists under him have been passing their manuscript on time, even Tenma-san. Kou was having fun with his, more than before if it was possible, especially with their win against the Adlers and with the team now on their way to the finals.</p><p>Akaashi was thinking of all the stuff he could do while Bokuto would be away for a week on a training camp. He could clean up their apartment… Maybe catch up with Suga, give him some updates on Hinata… He has a vague feeling that he’s missing something important when his phone rings, showing a selfie of said owl and baby crow.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Keiji! Just wanted to call you before we get on the bus. I miss you.” Bokuto looks sad.</p><p>Akaashi was about to reply when someone in the background speaks “<em>C’mon lover boy, captain’s getting mad. Yer just going away for a week, ‘s not like ya can’t call later. But he really misses you, Keiji-kun</em>.” Miya Atsumu makes that face that annoys him then begins to drag Bokuto to their bus, which makes Bokuto fumble with his phone. “Nooo!”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of concrete, Hinata’s beaming face springs up. “Safe! Hehe. Bye, Akaashi-san! We’ll look after Bokuto-san for you!”</p><p>He was wary. It was the two of them that needed looking after, but he couldn’t deny that Hinata had been pretty dependable since he came back from overseas. “Thank you, Hinata. And thanks for catching Kou’s phone.”</p><p>“<em>C’mon, Shou-kun!!</em>”</p><p>“Oof. Coming, Atsumu-san! And it's no problem, Akaashi-san! Bye!”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi swivels his chair and his eyes meet a framed picture of Bokuto on his desk—of Bokuto and Tsukki.</p><p> </p><p>WAIT.</p><p>Oh, no. </p><p> </p><p><em>Think, Keiji. What does Kou think of Hinata? </em>A wave of déjà vu washes over him, a glaring realization he's made in the recent past.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Kou's little cousin, Spike, Yakiniku, Tsukki. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The day they went cactus shopping, "Look at Tsukki, Keiji! It's so cute and tiny, but cool! Let's take it!" </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Aw, I miss Spike all of a sudden. Remember him?"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Of course, Kou. But let's stick to getting a cactus for now, we're both kinda busy these days."</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>A new thought.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>Kou's little cousin, Spike, Yakiniku, Tsukki. </em><strong>Hinata</strong>.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>No, no, no, no.</p><p> </p><p>He never thought he’d have to do this one day but he has no choice. Akaashi dials a number on his phone.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was the first night of MSBY’s training camp. Atsumu was preparing to get an early start on his nightly routine so he could be in his top condition tomorrow.  He was going to set for Hinata Shouyo all day for one week. <em>He was going to be under one roof with him for one week</em>. A week!</p><p>As he was spreading the moisturizer on his face, his phone rings. <em>I</em> s<em>wear if this is stupid ‘Samu…</em> He had told him about his plans and how he shouldn’t disturb him from his nightly regimen…</p><p>He picks it up and starts.</p><p>Why is Keiji-kun calling him?</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi speaks at once. “Miya-san, I have a favor to ask of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello to you too, Keiji-kun. What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>This was weird. He’s had it in his mind that Akaashi secretly hated him when he told Bokuto not to do his on and off shit from high school ‘cos he ain’t setting for scrubs. Or for earlier, when he dragged Bokkun away. He must be desperate enough to call Atsumu first.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let Bokuto-san be alone with Hinata for long---” <em>[Excuse me,</em> <em>Akaashi-san. I have some more manuscripts for you for tomorrow. And Koji-kun and Tenma-san is asking for an extension. Also...]</em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but I have to go. Please remember what I said, Miya-san. Hinata is depending on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Okay. That wasn’t weird at all.</p><p>But ‘s not like keeping Shou-kun company was an inconvenience. Nobody can fault him if he sticks like glue, right? <em>If anybody asks, I can say</em> ‘<em>Keiji-kun told me to</em>~’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kou should be home soon. </em>
</p><p>Akaashi has been spending the last few nights calling for a quick goodnight to Bokuto (and maybe check on Hinata). The rest of was spent drinking tea and doing some work to take off his mind about the two.</p><p> </p><p>Suga said it might be the stress, Bokuto couldn't possibly have man-eating creatures in his knees. <em>Try unwinding for a bit, Keiji-kun!</em></p><p>But Suga hasn't seen what he's seen. He doesn't know the knowledge that has been haunting him since high school in Bokuto's living room.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto busted in, clumsily letting the door slam onto the wall. "Keiji, we have a problem." </p><p> </p><p>"No." Akaashi stands, his chair tipping over. <em>I'm so sorry Hinata</em>. How could he ever explain it to Suga and Daichi-san?</p><p>
  <em>He'd also have to run away with Bokuto, maybe change their names, and live in the mountains. Or by the sea. Hinata loved the beach.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I think Tsum-tsum has the hots for Hinata." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh, he's alive! Thank God. I thought--"</p><p> </p><p>"Miya has what?"</p><p>"The hots! For Hinata, my disciple! He went everywhere with him! Also said that you told him to take care of him during the camp too, but I know an excuse when I see one. You didn't right?"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's world turns black. The last thing he hears is Bokuto's gasp.</p><p>"Keiji!! Baby! Wakeup!"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah! Congrats on reaching the finish line! haha<br/>This was edited at midnight, but it demanded to be written /( ; o;)/</p><p>This was my first attempt at making digital art (an original too! TT v TT). I'll be steering clear of solid colors next time.</p><p>Meat buns for your thoughts?</p><p>Help fill my feed on twitter ( @garigari_kun_04 ) with Haikyuu!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>